


Lock Down Lock Down Lock Down

by xxlemoncitrus69xx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Creative uses of school supplies, Excessive Swearing, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Trapped in a Highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlemoncitrus69xx/pseuds/xxlemoncitrus69xx
Summary: Weston High school has been closed off from the rest of the world for two months, no one can enter and no one can leave. The teachers have locked themselves away in the teachers lounge and internet went down the first week in. So what would students do in such a situation? Why they would for apocalyptic factions and fight to the death over territory and limited supplies of course!
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chased by Bulls

“Get back here you mother fucker!” bellowed a voice from behind, calling after the brunette. their heartbeat racing alongside the thumping of their feet against the hard tiles of the school’s hallways. A “no running in the halls'' poster hangs mockingly above a locker. Their thin frame moved quickly around the sharp corners of the second floor, hoping that the larger students chasing them will slow. 

Three more corners and they’ll be safe. Two more corners. One more. At last, a blockade of desks shines holy light, the only safe place for them to go. 

The last of their conserved energy disappears as they charge towards paradise. A girl atop the pile opened the gate only slightly. The teen slid into the opening, the door slamming behind them. 

They collapsed against the side of the barricade, short unkempt hair matted against their lightly tanned forehead.

“Jess, what’d ya get this time?” a female voice called from above. “It must be good if the Bulls chased you down for it.”

Jess smiled, eyes barely opening. “Patience is a virtue, Nat.” they teased. 

The girl crossed her muscular arms and rolled her eyes. “Trevor’s still out, scavenging for parts to reinforce the wall. But if he doesn’t come back before the seventh bell we’re gonna need to send backup.”

“HEY!” A calm voice screamed from down the hall. 

Nat’s cyan dyed bob cut whipped toward the hallway. “Well speak of the devil. HEY TREVOR, YOU INTO TROUBLE?”

“A LITTLE! BUT I GRABBED SOME GREAT STUFF!” The small dark skinned boy shouted back, pulling a cart of random scraps, old art, smashed pottery, and some dumbbells.

“YOU DIDN'T RUN INTO BULLS?” The tall girl asked warily. Jess sprang up from their tired rest. 

“Crap, that means they didn’t take the main hall.” Jess climbed the wall swifty, the metal legs of the desks and tables ladders to the top. “TRE WATCH OUT!”

“Hm?” Trevor tilted his head before he was tackled by the same large sports player that was chasing Jess.

“GIVE BACK THE MARKS AND YOUR FRIEND GOES FREE!” The hulking figure bellowed.

“YOU CAN TAKE THEM FROM MY COLD DEAD BODY FUCK FACE!” The brunette slid down the sleek surface of the wall, charging at the kid twice their size with a metal pipe in hand. Jess rambed the cold steel into the bull’s side, just enough to make him stagger and drop Trevor from his grip. “You and me bucko.” Jess quipped.

The jock sneered down at them, football pads exaggerating his already massive frame, cracking his knuckles. Hazel eyes narrowed as Jess analized the best points of attack, constantly moving around the bull, their size allowing them to stay in his blind spot for long enough to swing hard at the back of his knees, which were unprotected as to allow for more movement.

He yelped in pain and fell to his knees. “Don’t come back here ever again you hear me you piece of shit?” Jess leaned in and pinched the kid’s ear. He nodded. “Good. NOW GO!” They yelled.

“That was great Jess, now what’s this about Marks?” Nat leaned over on the edge of the wall.

“The bulls were hoarding Marks in the equipment room, what gives those fucking no brains muscle heads the right to take everything while everyone else has to fucking suffer? So I decided they needed to be taken down a peg or two.” Jess smirked, helping Trevor bring in all the supplies.

“How many did you get?” Tre asked from behind a mound of stuff.

Jess simply opened their backpack and dumped out the contents, at least 100 bookmarks of various sizes, styles, and materials spilled onto the ground.

“Holy shit!” Nat’s face lit up at the sight of the marks. “This is enough to last us at least two months for food ALONE!”

RIIIIIIIIING, the seventh bell of the day echoed in the empty halls. “We better hurry or we’re gonna miss the lunch restock.” Trevor unscrewing the vent on the air shaft and sliding feet first down the metal box.

“Fuck that, Nope, not doing it, no way.” Jess stepped back, “I’m taking the fucking courtyard, bet I can get there faster.”

“Oh no,” Nat stopped them dead in their tracks, “you are on guard duty, don't forget you promised to do a double to make up for yesterday.”

“Natalyaaaa” Jess whined, but Natalya didn’t move. “Ugh fine! But you better get me my fucking pop tarts or I swear to God-”

“Yeah yeah yeah I know, you’ll get your stupid potarts. Good luck!”

Jess scoffed but watched carefully as Nat stepped out of a window onto the roof of the building. 

“She may be a pain in the ass, but she is rather attractive. What? No stop it brain!” Jess scolded their wandering thoughts.


	2. From the vents came an omen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An sign of trouble climbs out from the vents. Trevor has been captured by the basement dwellers. A mysterious group of students who no one has seen since the beginning of the lock down.

Jess sat on the towering wall for what felt like an eternity. 

“HEADS UP!” A little blue package of happiness sprung up into to air. Jess stretched to catch their glorious GLORIOUS Pop-Tarts. Ripping through the placative wrapping and shoveling the pastry into their mouth. “You are an ANGEL NAT!”

Natalya chuckled, climbing up to the top of the desks and plopping down next to her friend. “Trevor come back yet?” Nat spoke over the crinkling of the chips in her hands. 

“Nah I haven’t seen him since he slide down the air shaft. I keep telling him it’s dangerous but he refuses to listen!” Jess mumbled through the jammed filled frosted bread. “We should probably go check on him. Little guy couldn’t fight off a toddler.” The brunette sighed. 

“Maybe we should wait a little while.” Natalya replied nonchalantly. Jess blushed at the idea of spending time completely alone with Nat.

Their daydreaming was interrupted by the air vent rattling violently. Jess stared curiously. “Tre?” They spoke softly.

The covering burst across the room and slammed into the opposite wall with a ear shattering thud. That was definitely NOT Tre, he didn’t have enough muscle to push anything that far especially not with such force. Jess sprang up, pipe firmly in their grip. A figure crawled out from the metal shaft, tattered clothes hung from their body, a large hood concealed their identify. The creature spoke “The under-dwellers have your friend.” The voice was course and deep. Although they would never admit it, Jess was slightly frightened by the thing. The creature took a step forward.

“HAULT!” Jess dropped their voice, attempting to intimidate the approaching figure. The figure obeyed, freezing in their tracks.

“REMOVE YOUR HOOD AND SPEAK YOUR NAME!” Jess continued, spurred on my the figure following their directions. 

Gloved hands reached up towards the looming hood. Underneath was what appeared to be a slender girl. Jet black hair braided around her head. “My name is Lana. I came here from the upper auditorium.” 

“Pfft a theater kid I should have guessed.” Natalya teased. 

Lana rolled her eyes at the remark. “Actually I’m a band kid, I just so happened to help backstage with the theater last year. But more importantly, I over heard your friend get captured by the under-dwellers and I remembered him hanging out here a lot so I guessed this where he would be stationed.” 

Natalya leaned in close to Jess and whispered in their ear. “This is bad Jess, if the basement dweller have him who knows what’ll happen. I’d rather not see my friend get turned into a human lab rat.” Nat grabbed Jess’ arm. 

“I agree nat but... who’s gonna watch the wall? There is no way in hell I’m letting you go fight the basement dwellers alone.” Jess pondered the idea. They really didn’t want Natalya going off to fight the basement dwellers without backup, and they especially didn’t want her going alone with this chick.

“Can’t you get someone else to watch it?” Lana spoke up, scanning the empty hall.

“There is no one else. The cowards left us behind.” Jess snarled at the memory of their old teammates. They abandoned the wall and they abandoned all the work they’ve done to make this place feel safe.

“I don’t know Jess, we’ve been reinforcing the wall for weeks, I’m sure it’s sturdy enough to hold until we get back.” Natalya smiled softly, her eyes were gentle. Jess relaxed from their fighting stance. 

“I guess.” The brunette replied reluctant to the idea of leaving their beautiful work behind and vulnerable to attack.

“OK.” Jess turned to the girl below. “YOU CAN LEAVE NOW! WE WILL FIND OUR OWN WAY TO THE BASEMENT!”

“Suuuuuureee, have fun being torn apart by the music terf wars, or trampled by bulls, or ripped apart by the basement dwellers themselves!” Lana laughed but remained firmly in place. “You need a guide who knows the lay of the land forwards and backwards. And since I’m already here I might as well be the one to take you there.”

“Yeah ok.” Natalya yelled. Jess swatted her arm. “I don’t want to get eaten by basement dwellers JESS!” She whisper yelled in response.

“Alright let’s get this show on the road!” Lana clapped her hands together. 

Jess had an uneasy feeling about this.


End file.
